Party of a Lifetime
by Peetawillalwaysbemine
Summary: Katniss,Annie and Johanna plan a party. What will happen there? Will there be romance? Or will someone end up in tears? Rated M for language and later on Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1- The Idea

**The Hunger Games (Party Games)**

_**A/N Hey people :) I decided to make the characters create a party with party games! Hope you like it :) :D**_

(Johanna)

"Brainless! Wake the fuck up!" I shouted at my best friend, basically sister, Katniss Everdeen.

I have had an amazing idea for me, her and Annie Cresta, our other best friend, to do.

"Jo! Don't shout at her! Besides we wanna be asleep right now seeing as it is like 4:00 in the morning! Why do you want us to wake up? And by the way Finn wants a day out with me today! I need to look my best!" shouts Annie.

You see we are part of a popular group called The Victors. As in we I mean me, Johanna (Jo) Mason, Brainless (Katniss), Annie, her nicknames the little mermaid as she's small and swims like a mermaid, Finnick Odair, whos nickname is The Sex God as all the girls swoon over him, Gale Hawthorne, nicknamed Miner as he has the muscles like a miner, Madge Undersee, Nicknamed Strawberry as she blushes everytime Gale is near and everyone but him knows shes got a huge crush on him, Jacqueline (Jackie) Ferr, nicknamed Foxface as she literally looks like a fox with her red hair and the shape of her face, Thresh Keils, He doesn't have a nickname we just call him Thresh and last Peeta Mellark, nicknamed bakerboy as his dad owns a bakery and he works there.

Brainless **Finally** appears to be awake but is chatting to Ann about the boys. Typical behaviour from them.

" SOOO" I evilly smile at her, " You seemed to not want to wake up... Were you dreaming about a certain bakers son?"

I wink at her and look at her dead in the eyes. She blushes like a tomato and looks down.

" Jo, why did you wake us up at stupid a·clock on a Saturday morning? Most people like to sleep in till like noon! Your so lucky I love you or else you would be dead right now from my bow!"

I decide I can no longer wait to tell them.

" Ok. Today we are having a party... All the gang are gonna come and we are gonna have loads of party games like Truth or dare, Spin the bottle, I have never and much, much more! Are you in girls?"

Ann is the one to speak first. " Ok, I guess it will be fun." Now we just glare at Kat, well I glare and Annie yawns and closes her eyes so I guess it was just me glaring. She finally tells us her decision.

" Fine! But if you ever wake me up early again I will honestly fuck you up Jo."

I decide to piss them off even more,

" Ok girls operation Party is a go go!" I squeal just like the annoying slut at school called Glimmer. Ann just rolls her eyes at me when Brainless glares at me and honestly _if looks could kill I would be dead about 1 million times right now_. Oops. Oh well she must be on her fucking period if shes that pissed off.

_**A/N This is my first multi-chapter. Sorry for the swearing but I thought it brought out Jo's side a bit more. I hope you like the idea! Please review and tell me what you think and what could be better! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as it can so as till then give me ideas for the games. Also would you mind Katniss singing? Well tell me in a review! Bye Bye for now. :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2- The Boys Find Out

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A/N In have been given tips about chapter one so I will use them in chapter 2. Also does anyone wanna Co_Author with me? If so pm me telling me so. Thats it for now. See you at the end :)**_

_'Oh well she must be on her fucking period if shes that pissed off.'_

(Finnick)

10:00 am

My phone starts ringing with the song i'm sexy and I know it so Ann must be calling me. Maybe its about our romantic day today. I'm planning on taking her to a aquarium as she loves dolphins and then take her to my parents house by the beach so we can have a romantic lunch which I, as in I meaning Peet, will be cooking. Then I will take her surfing and swimming and to end the day we will have a picnic on the beach watching the sunset.

I answer her, "Hey baby! Im so excited for today! What time do you want me to pick you up?"

" Hey Finnie! Can we, um, take a rain-check? Im sorry but Jo wants us to organise a party where our lot will be and she woke me up at **4:00 **telling me. Im so sorry! I can't say no to Jo. Besides I owe her." she says scared I will be angry at her.

I reply back to her, "Annie, babes, its ok. Im glad its a party us victors are going to so I still get to spend time with you but one thing, there NEEDS to be karaoke as I need to show off my beautiful voice!"

She giggles and I swear I hear her rolling her eyes even from here. "Ok Finn. I'll make sure there is karaoke. I got to go buy the stuff we need. Bye!"

"Bye!" I reply back to my beautiful girlfriend.

(Peeta)

I get back from my shift at the bakery and soon get knocked over by an excited Finnick.

"Peet! Guess what?!" he says to me and then gives me no time to reply, " TOO LATE! So me, you, Gale, Thresh and everyone from the gang is partying tonight so you don't have to cook for us!"

He decides to take of his shirt and I can't help but chuckle at his stupidity. How did he even become my friend in the first place? Wait, he's only this excited if he gets to sing... Will there be karaoke?

He soon reply's like he can read my mind. "Yeah mate! There will be karaoke! So your crush, a.k.a Kitty Kat, will sing her heart out like a goddess you think she is."

Its true. I've had a huge crush on Katniss since I was 5. It all started when our teacher asked who knew the valley song and her hand shot up immediately. My dad pointed her out when he told me the story that he loved her mother but her mother left him for a seam boy. I was always confused why until he said that it was because of his voice. When he sang all the birds would listen and everyone fell silent. At that time, I thought if Kat sung like that and she proved me right when she sung. Every single 5 year old and teacher fell silent when she sung and I swear even the birds stopped to listen. That same day I went up to her and introduced myself to her. We've been friends ever since.

"It seems like Peeta is daydreaming again" Finn said smirking. Fuck. It's not the first time he's caught me but recently i've been doing it alot.

"So, anyway, when's the party?" I say trying to get his attention of me.

"Around 5:00 it starts and ends, this is Anns words from Jo, 'When everyone has either gone off to have sex or when everyone has passed out from drinking." Finn say wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Fucking Shit. I do wacky stuff when i'm pissed and getting naked is one of them. I'm in soo much trouble...

_**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. People wanted Katniss to sing so she will. Any song suggestions? Also I hope you liked the boys POV and Finnick's plans with Annie! Hope you have a fantabulous, fun, happy day! Bye Bye for now :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3- We Remain

_**A/N Hey People! A lot of people are adding this to their favourites or follows so THANKYOU! Its my first try so please leave a review of what can be better and what I should do in it! Here's Chapter 3! See you at the end! :-)**_

Chapter 3

(Foxface)

I arrive at the party with Thresh and Madge in a red short sparkly party dress and red heels. Madge is wearing the same thing but in a dark green. I also have my hair down but curled. MadgeI notice Jo and see she's in a black, skin tight, one strap, knee high dress. Also she has black, 2 inch heels on but has her hair in a bun with her fringe covering her face. I then notice me, Madge, her and Thresh are the only ones here even though the party started 30 minutes ago.

"Jo, where is everyone?" I ask my hyper friend who I can tell is already drunk.

Just as I say that, Annie comes down in a Dark blue, wavy, knee high dress which makes her eyes even more gorgeous. She is also wearing 3 inch, dark blue heels with her hair down and natural.

"Woah." Thresh says completely speechless. Finnick now arrives at the party, with Peeta and Gale, and can't keep his eyes of Annie.

He finally decides to speak after 5 minutes, "WOW!" Just as I think where is Kat, Peeta then asks that exact question. I look at what Johanna is doing and she is just drinking more alcohol. Then I heard the gasps.

Katniss comes down the stairs in a snow white, lacy neck, knee length dress with sandals on. Also she has pure black leggings on and her hair down, wavy and natural. You see I was thinking she might not come down in a party dress or gown but this... It looks so normal on her and its not even a pricey dress, its a summer one. I look over at Peeta and see he is practically going to pop his eyes out from staring too much.

(Katniss)

I see Peeta staring at me and I start to blush like mad. God... Why do I have to have a enormous crush on him? Jo soon snaps me out of my thoughts by announcing the first thing we are going to do.

She slurs, " Ok, Party People! Are you ready for... Drumroll please sexy legs!" Gale does a drumrole on his legs.

"KARAOKE! I say Brainless should go first because A) She took fucking too long and B) The the best bitch and singer here!" Jo continues and I feel like i'm gonna throw up as I only sing to her and Ann and the last time anyone apart from her heard me sing was Peeta when I was 5!

I start to tell the crew the name of the song.

"Ok. This song is called We Remain by Christina Aguilera.

**(A/N Italics are the songs sung)**

_**All the ways that you think you know me**_

_**All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out**_

_**Had to learn to keep it all below me**_

_**Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around**_

_**Yeah every single time the wind blows**_

_**Every single time the wind blows**_

_**I see it in your face (Mmm)**_

_**In a cold night**_

_**There will be no fair fight**_

_**There will be no good night**_

_**To turn and walk away**_

_**To burn me with fire,**_

_**Drown me with rain**_

_**I'm gonna wake up**_

_**Screaming your name**_

_**Yes I'm a sinner**_

_**Yes I'm a saint**_

_**Whatever happens here**_

_**Whatever happens here**_

_**We remain**_

_**Now we talk about a wasted future**_

_**But we take a good look around**_

_**Yeah we take a good look around**_

_**Yeah we know it, it hasn't been for nothing**_

_**'Cause we'll never let it slow us down**_

_**No we'll never let it slow us down**_

_**(Oh yeah)**_

_**Yeah every single time the wind blows**_

_**Every single time the wind blows**_

_**I see it in your face (Mmm)**_

_**In a cold night**_

_**There will be no fair fight**_

_**There will be no good night**_

_**To turn and walk away**_

_**So burn me with fire,**_

_**Drown me with rain**_

_**I'm gonna wake up**_

_**Screaming your name**_

_**Yes I'm a sinner**_

_**Yes I'm a saint**_

_**Whatever happens here**_

_**Whatever happens here**_

_**We remain**_

_**Said we remain, we remain**_

_**Burn me with fire**_

_**Drown me with rain**_

_**I'm gonna wake up**_

_**Screaming your name**_

_**Yes I'm a sinner**_

_**Yes I'm a saint**_

_**Whatever happens here**_

_**Whatever happens here**_

_**We remain**__"_

**PLEASE READ!**

_**A/N Hey people! Here is chapter 3 and I hope you like it! I need your suggestion songs for Finnick, Peeta (I will not make him rap stuff like Eminem), Gale, Johanna and Annie. I was thinking for Peeta I will do Lego house by Ed Sheeran and Johanna would sing Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj. Still give me suggestions on what should happen through PM and please leave a review of what you like and what could be better! Also please message me for games they can do. Also shall I get the Careers (Glimmer, Marvel, Cato and Clove) do something horrid to the lot? Also there is a twist coming up in a future chapter. Hope you have a fab day :-) Thanks for reading- C (C is one of my initials) **_


	4. Authors Note To Chapter 4- Please Read!

_**Chapter 4- Authors Note**_

_**Hey guys! I have a problem with this story... People aren't reviewing on songs, what could happen or anything! I love that your reading the story but I need reviews to help me. I am a new writer! Sorry for my complaint so please review of what you like and what can be better! I love this story as much as you do but at the moment I REALLY need people to review. So next chapter won't come up until I have songs for Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Johanna and Annie. **_

_**I really want this story to continue so please next time Read The A/N! It will make the uploads more quicker and this story will get a lot more exciting. Also even if your reviews are like:**_

I love this story! I also love how you've added singing! You can make it better by adding other characters like Beetee and Wiress! Maybe in the future Glimmer and Peeta's Mum can ruin things between Peeta and Katniss! Hope this review helps!

_**That is a good review :-) I will add your ideas in my stories so please don't be afraid to speak your mind! **_

_**Sorry for complaining again but if I don't get decent reviews in my future chapters I will not upload until there is 3 decent reviews (5 just reviews) I'm sorry for this going like this and I don't like being one of those authors but I might have to. If I get at least 2 decent reviews on Chapter 3 I will start working on Chapter 4 using your reviews as Ideas! **_

_**Also if you don't feel like reviewing your ideas just PM me! I'll love to see you readers getting involved in this story!**_

_**Hope you have a fabulous day! :-) -C**_


	5. Chapter 4- DRAMATIC ENTRANCE

Chapter 4- DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!

_**A/N Hey people! Thank you for your lovely reviews and to make up for them this chapter will be extra long! :-) As you can tell from the title something is going to happen! What is gonna happen?! Well read on and you'll see! (Lyrics are in italics)**_

(Finnick)

Just as Kitty finished her song, I clapped then pushed her out the way so I could perform!

"Ok lets get this fucking party started with I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" I screamed at my fellow mates,

" _Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_Ah... Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [X2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!" _I scream my heart out and put my shirt which I took off during my performance back on.

I decide Jojo should perform next so I push her into the limelight, or the free space in the living room if you think my nickname for it is stupid.

"Ok Bitches!" Jo starts, " I think its time for the star performer, MOI! Are you ready for the best performance ever?! Lets get started!

_Humidity is rising _

_Barometer's getting low _

_According to our sources _

_The street's the place to go _

_Cause' tonight for the first time _

_Just about half past ten _

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men _

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah_

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah_

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

_Humidity is rising _

_Barometer's getting low _

_According to our sources _

_The street's the place to go _

_Cause' tonight for the first time _

_Just about half past ten _

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start rainin men _

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah_

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

_I'm gonna go out_

_I'm gonna let myself get_

_Absolutley soaking wet_

_It's rainin men_

_Hallelujah_

_It's raining men_

_Every special men_

_Tall blonde dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

_God bless Mother Nature_

_She's a single woman too_

_She took over heaven_

_And she did what she had to do_

_She fought every Angel_

_To rearranged the sky_

_So that each and every woman_

_Could find the perfect guy_

_It's raining men_

_Don't get yourself Weather Girls_

_I know you want to_

_I feel stormy wheather moving in_

_About to begin_

_Hear the thunder_

_Don't you loose your head_

_Rip off the roof and stay in bed_

_(Rip off the roof and stay)_

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah_

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah_

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah_

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

_It's raining men_

_Hallelujah_

_It's raining men_

_Amen_

_It's raining men_

_It's raining men_

_It's raining men_" All our lot are pissing ourselfs until some people we didn't think would even know of the party, let alone be here started clapping slowly...

(Mystery)

"Well, well, well. Look do we have here! What a surprise! NOT!" I say with sarcasm leaking from my voice. I notice Peeta sitting close to Ratpiss and start to get really annoyed. Peeta is MINE! Not that seam sluts! I decide to make Ratpiss even more pissed off.

" Hey Peetie! How's the bakery doing? Have you missed me?" I say twirling my beautiful golden locks around my finger and walk towards him swaying my hips. Its even better to do that today seeing as i'm wearing a really mini, pink skirt which if I bend down, will show my thong.

I notice Ratpiss is staring at my with hatred in her eyes so I step closer to Peeta and lips. He looks shocked with fury in his eyes.

"Ok sweetie, we're staying at this party till seven and then your taking me on a date. Don't you even dare say what date because i've already seen your mum and she arranged it all!" I say to him and then walk over to the table swaying my hips along the way. Once I get there, I sit down and stare at Peeta seductively. I am truly obsessed with this boy and if I can't have him, No one can!

**CONTEST! Please read!**

_**A/N Hey people! Who do you think that mystery person is? How do you think she got there? Will Peeta and Katniss ever end up together? Also this chapter was the last of the Karaoke so no more song requests. Peeta will be singing at the end-ish of this story though but I've already got his song. I've decided to move on from the karaoke though because I bet most of you skipped through it. I hope you liked this chapter! Please PM me of who the mystery person might be! If you be the first to get it right I will let you write one of the chapters however you want. However if you are a guest you can guess who that person might be and if you get it right and your the first guest to get it right i will use your ideas only for a chapter! You can do whatever you want so just post your Ideas when you say who it is! Hope you liked this chapter! :-) -C**_


	6. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

_**A/N Hey people, This is Christina's best friend, Ellie. Christina is the writer of this story but something terrible happened... She died in a car crash on the 10th. ;-( We were writing this story together but ever since the accident I will be taking over... I'm in tears writing this but it need to be done. I will be writing a new stories because this one reminds me of her too much :-( . If anyone wants to carry on with this story you can... The mystery person was in fact Glimmer... I hope you understand why i'm not carrying on with this story... Please Stay reading the new stories coming up but they will be strong language and not sexual themes... I hope you had a good christmas and new year. Im really sad that she died but she would have wanted me to continue the story writing. Goodbye for now...**_

_Ellie _


End file.
